The present invention relates to safety barriers and more particularly to a light weight, water proof safety barrier which can be easily folded for storage when not in use, to prevent children from reaching a swimming pool or other dangerous area.
Often light weight barriers are not sturdy, once installed, due to the particular construction. In the past, there have been various fences designed for ease of placement in the functional position and also for removal to a compact storage position. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,527 illustrates such a fence. The lightweight snow fence includes a plurality of flexible strips (with chicken wire therebetween) connected on either end by a retaining bracket, which is in turn connectable to a fence post. The fence post is further supported by additional support members which have one end imbedded in the ground. When not in use, the end brackets can be removed from the fence posts and the fence portion rolled up for storage until the fence is reinstalled for the next winter season.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,535; U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,862; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,238.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a lightweight, waterproof fence (useful in a humid environment around a swimming pool) which can easily be handled (installed or removed) by one person and can be folded into a storage position when not in use. The lightweight poles can be left attached to the restraining panels and do not have to be separately stored. Although lightweight, the present invention is extremely sturdy when in use.